A variety of technologies for converting a background color of image data into another color have been suggested.
For example, an image processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-260530 detects background color information of a document, based on an image signal obtained after detecting a leading end of the document, and reduces the detected background color information.
However, according to the image processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-260530, when a document having white letters on a black background is scanned, the black background is detected as a background color and the background color information is reduced. In other words, the black background is converted into a color that is approximate to white. As a result, image data that a user cannot easily recognize is produced. As exemplary described above, the image processing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2005-260530 has a problem in that the image data that a user cannot easily recognize is produced.